


milk & honey

by galpalaven



Series: Buzzfeed Unsolved AU: After Hours [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Smut, TAGGING THIS IS WEIRD UH, Vaginal Sex, buzzfeed unsolved au, oh tagging this is the WORST, posting this at 3 am because im Nervous lmao, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galpalaven/pseuds/galpalaven
Summary: “Are you going to be good for me tonight, Ilya?”





	milk & honey

While Nox is definitely not cut out for the—more painful side of his tastes, she doesn’t mind to tie him up every once in a while.

She hadn’t originally thought she’d like it much, too into the feeling of his hands on her skin to think it would be something she _really_ liked, but she hadn’t anticipated how he’d react. He’s flying half mast from the moment she finishes binding his forearms behind his back, panting as she asks if it’s too tight, if he’s comfortable, head dropped back against the back of the chair, baring his throat for her. She watches him for a moment, and he watches her right back, face flushed, eyes half lidded and pupils blown wide and dark, eyebrows knitted together delicately. He bites his lower lip as she experimentally brushes her fingers against his throat—she’s still not sure about the choking, so she doesn’t press, but she watches his throat bob as he swallows thickly.

She presses up against the back of the chair then, feeling his arms press into her stomach as she drops a few open-mouthed kisses to the column of his neck. She runs her hands once down the length of his torso, still covered by the flannel button up he’d been wearing earlier.

When she brings her hands back up, Julian arches into her hands desperately, and in the back of her mind she thinks she’ll never be able to have another man. If something ever happened to them, this would be it—she’d never find another man’s body so beautiful, never want to give anyone else the kind of mind-numbing, aching pleasure she wants to give him. There’d never be another man she’d want to get on her knees for the way she wants to get on her knees for him. She wants to worship him, to whisper every sweet, dirty thought she has about him into his skin, let it sink into his bones so deep that he’ll never doubt himself again.

She wants to make him scream the way he makes her scream—and tonight she might just manage it.

“Are you going to be good for me tonight, Ilya?” she asks quietly, letting her voice hit that lower, honey smooth register that makes him shiver.

“ _Yes_ ,” he sighs, leaning back against her shoulder as she starts to fiddle with the buttons on his shirt. She starts undoing them one by one, and she can feel his heart pounding just beneath his sternum the more skin is revealed to her. “I’m yours. I’ll do whatever you want. Anything you want.”

“Tonight’s all about you,” she reminds him, mouthing at his earlobe. “Tell me what _you_ want—I’m here to serve.”

He laughs, and his voice is hoarse as he says, “I want _you_. That’s all I want, Nox, I just want you, _god_ —"

She finally reaches the bottom of his shirt, and she lets it fall open over his torso, dragging her hands slowly down the warm skin of his abdomen. The blush on his face has spread across his shoulders and chest, and she smiles into his skin. “You have me, baby. I’m not going anywhere, but you’re going to have to be more specific if you wanna come.”

He groans softly at that, though he cuts himself off when she pulls away, and looks back at her with wide eyes like he thinks he did something wrong. She comes around in front of him, taking his chin in one hand and leaning in to kiss his lips softly. “Ilya, what do you want me to do?” she mumbles into his lips, and he whimpers, shameless.

“Oh, _touch me_. Just— _touch me. Please_.”

She rakes both hands through his thick hair, pulling his head back as she kisses him deeply, and his mouth is even more pliant against hers than usual. When she pulls away again, cupping his cheeks and pressing a softer kiss to his lips in parting, he leans after her drunkenly and says, “I love it when you kiss me like that.”

Goosebumps prickle across her skin at the unbridled adoration in his gaze when she opens her eyes, and he smiles a crooked smile at her as she strokes her thumbs across his cheeks. She rests her forehead against his, smiling, and leans in to press a few more kisses to his lips as her right hand starts to snake downwards, until it brushes against the front of his pants, and he hisses into her mouth.

“Do you want me to touch you here?” she asks quietly, palming the bulge in his jeans and watching his eyes roll in his head. “Is that what you want, Ilya? My hands on you?”

“I—I always want your hands on me, Nox,” he gasps. “I’ve wanted your hands on me for so long I can’t remember a time when I didn’t.”

She presses harder, knots her fingers tight into the hair at the back of his head and pulls, dragging her teeth along his jaw in such a way that makes him curse roughly into the dark room. “Was this what you had in mind? Or was I different in your dreams?”

He laughs breathlessly, rolling his hips against her hand a few times, and when she glances down to watch a wave of heat rolls over her skin at what the movement does to the muscles in his stomach. She bites lightly at the junction of his neck and shoulder to stifle her own groan.

“I couldn’t ever decide what you’d be like,” he confesses on a sigh, not even sounding the slightest bit disappointed when she pulls her hand away to trail it back up his abdomen, pausing to mess with the trail of red hair below his navel. “I know what I wanted you to be like, but I wasn’t sure you would be.”

She pulls away a little to mess with the button on his jeans, watching him watch her. “Am I the way you wanted?”

He shakes his head a little as she gets the button undone, sliding the zipper down before running her hand back up his torso. She straddles one of his thighs, and he rocks his hips a little for friction as she presses up against him. “You’re not the way I wanted,” he says quietly. She almost frowns before he smiles and adds, “You’re so much better.” His eyes flutter shut as she runs her hands through his hair again, a smile playing on his lips as she brushes a kiss to the tip of his nose. “You’re sweeter than I expected. I can’t remember a time I ever associated touch with good feelings, but with you…” He sighs blissfully, as she bends her head and presses a few kisses to his throat. “Ohh, with you, I know if you’ve got your hands on me I’m in for a damn good time.”

Nox smiles, wishing he were on a bigger chair so she could climb into his lap, and brings her mouth back to his. “Nothing but the best for you, my love.”

He laughs, a breathless, half-surprised huff against her lips as he kisses her back, and she lets him lead for a moment. When the kiss breaks, he bows his head, leaning forward to nuzzle his face in the crook of her neck. “I’ve never felt safer or more loved than when I’m in your arms, Nox. I love you _so_ much.”

“Even though I’m not good at this _being dominant_ thing?” she asks, and they both laugh.

“ _I’m_ having fun, and that’s what’s supposed to happen, isn’t it?” he asks, pulling back to look up at her sweetly. “Besides, I think it’s sweet that you’re not good at— _that_. That you don’t want to because you don’t want to hurt me. I’ve never had someone care about me so much.”

She kisses him again, both of them grinning into it, before she trails her kisses downward, down the column of his neck, across his collarbones, down his abdomen—down, down, pausing here and there to draw out the tension, breathing sweet words of love into his skin ( _you’re so perfect, Ilya, I love you, I love you, you’re so handsome, so beautiful, sometimes I can't think straight when I look at you, you're so pretty_ ), down, _down_...

Julian groans her name above her as she brushes her lips against the sharp curve of his hip bone, gently dragging her teeth against the soft skin and grinning when he squirms under her touch. His breath is coming faster, heavier, as he looks down at her where she’s settled on her knees before him. She wonders distantly what he's thinking, watching him watch her, as he worries his bottom lip between his teeth. After a moment, she smiles up at him, biting her lip too, and he laughs when she starts enthusiastically working his pants over his hips.

  

Her mind goes a bit blank as she works, not paying attention to much else besides the noises he makes as she sucks at his skin. She uses her hands more than— _well—_ but he doesn’t seem to mind, hissing and groaning and swearing under his breath, babbling praise and _yes, just like that, pleasepleaseplease, Nox_. She’s just sealed her lips around him and started to suck harder when he gasps, “STOP! Wait, stop, oh god,” while trying to squirm away.

She drops away immediately, pulling back and withdrawing all touch, wiping hastily at her mouth with the back of her hand as she looks up at him worriedly. “Ilya? Did I hurt you?”

He laughs, and the tension in her gut eases as he looks down at her with a crooked grin. He looks positively debauched, she notices, all flushed and sweaty and happy. “No, I just—don’t want to finish in your mouth. I want you…”

It takes some careful maneuvering, but together they manage to get him up off the chair and onto the sofa with his arms still bound (because he said _no_ when she suggested undoing them— _No, leave it, leave it, I want them tied_ —and, well, who was she to argue?). She’s quick with her clothes, uncaring to put on a show with the roaring fire in her veins. When the last of them fall away, she pulls him in for a kiss as she settles in his lap, feeling the hard, hot length of him press against her as she does. She rocks her hips a few times, and he sinks further into the cushions beneath her, sighing and letting his head fall back against the sofa.

“Ilya,” she calls, just so he’ll tilt his head back towards her because she wants to kiss him again. As she kisses him, slow and deep and hot, she reaches between them to line them up and—

“—Condom?” he breathes, right before she can sink down on him.

…Goddammit.

“Shit,” she hisses, climbing back off of him to run to the bedroom, the bedroom a little too dark even with the light flooding in from the living room because she nearly breaks her hip on the dresser as she jogs by it, wincing as Julian’s voice calls out worriedly from the living room. She ignores him as she rummages through their drawer of toys quickly, grabbing a little foil packet from the box they keep there and the bottle of lube because _why not_ , and when she turns to go back she catches a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror on the closet door. She pauses for only a moment to take in her own figure (curvy and toned, warm brown skin all over) but she lingers on the tiny bruises on her neck, and the wild look of excitement in her eyes.

It’s… sexy.

Maybe next time they’ll incorporate the mirror.

When she returns to him, he smiles, tilting his chin expectantly to receive the kisses she has for him she settles astride him, making a quiet little noise in the back of his throat as she deepens the kiss to try and bring a little bit of the moment back, stoking the flames high again. Little shocks of pleasure shoot through her as he shifts under her, antsy, and she pulls away from him with a gasp to tear the little foil packet open with fumbling, slightly shaky fingers.

“Are you alright?” he asks softly, and when she looks up she finds concern shining in his eyes.

Nox grins, wrapping her hand around his cock and giving him a few, slow strokes that make his brows furrow, eyelids fluttering. “I’m perfect—just _very_ turned on.”

And with that, she turns her focus back to the task at hand, rolling the latex on and murmuring into his mouth if it feels comfortable, if it’s on right. He nods, exhaling a hot, shaky breath against her lips as she tightens her grip on him and drags her hand upwards, firm and sure, just how he likes it.

The lube comes next, though she doesn’t need much of it, as soaked as she is—and Julian gasps as her hand slips against him, tilting his head back for a moment. “‘M not gonna last long like that,” he informs her, strained, and she smirks a little at how desperate he sounds.

She kisses him once as she rises up onto her knees, using her hand to guide him where he needs to be, and when she finally sinks down onto him, they both groan in what almost feels like relief. She starts to move after a beat, slow and steady, grasping at the back of his neck and shoulders for balance, and he groans, hips rising to meet her halfway. For a long moment, the only sound in the room is the sound of their heavy breathing, mixed with the occasional groan, as that hot wire coils tighter and tighter in her gut as she rides him. She can feel him starting to get desperate, his hips making little sporadic, extra movements, trying to get her to speed up as he pants into her mouth between kisses.

“ _Nox_ ,” he moans, apparently losing his grip on his control. “ _Nox, I need—need more, need it faster, I—_ ”

“Give it to me,” she gasps, her own hips desperately grinding against him now. She’s right there, if he could _just_ —“ _Harder_ _, Ilya. Faster. Please, I’m…”_

And he does as she asks, planting his feet firmly on the floor for leverage as he thrusts upward, swearing with the effort of it, throwing his head back and not caring a lick about how loud he’s being. For once, she’s being just as loud, though she tries to muffle it by burying her face against his neck, voice breaking as she just tries to hold on for the ride as the sound of skin against skin joins their voices. After a few moments, he buries his face in her shoulder as well, biting down and almost growling against her—and surprisingly, the pain of the bite is what sends her over the edge, and she comes with a strangled gasp of his name, digging her nails into his skin and clawing at him trying to get closer.

He comes a few thrusts later, nearly sobbing her name as he rocks his hips a few more times before going still under her.

They stay in limbo for a moment, tense as the aftershocks linger, before they both relax completely, breathing heavily, sated and warm. They’re both gasping half coherent thoughts—mostly _I love you, I love you, you’re so good to me, so good, I love you_.

She pulls away when she finds she has the strength again, shifting her hips so that he slips out as she brings her lips to his, kissing him soft and sweet. Cupping his flushed face in her hands, she meets his eyes, smiling when he smiles up at her blearily. Nuzzling her forehead against his affectionately, she closes her eyes for a beat as they breathe together, before she asks, “You okay?”

He laughs, the sound bright and happy, if a little bit breathless. “Better than okay. That was…” he shakes his head, grinning widely. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, do you know that?”

“Back at you,” she chuckles, kissing him again as she pulls away completely, climbing off his lap. “Here, let me get you out of those ropes.”

He turns obediently, and it takes her a little bit to get the knots undone, but they come loose without much fuss, and when they do he sighs softly, pulling his arms back in front of him where they belong, throwing his shirt the rest of the way off (and she distantly registers the sound of latex being pulled off as she sets the ropes aside) before falling back against her where she’s sat against the arm of the couch. She snorts when he looks up at her upside down, smiling happily, and his eyes close contentedly when she leans down and presses a kiss to the top of his head.

“Are your arms okay? How do you feel?” she asks softly, eyeing the red marks on his arms worriedly.

He hums, holding his arms out in front of him and flexing his fingers. “Just need the circulation to get back to normal,” he answers easily. “I feel great, though. How do _you_ feel?”

She buries her nose in his hair, smiling so hard her cheeks hurt a little—or maybe that’s from the… “I feel wonderful. A little tired, but… I feel good.”

He chuckles, nodding, still leaning back against her. “Me, too.”

They sit like that for a beat, Nox running her hands gently up and down his arms where she can reach them as they both calm their breathing, heartbeats syncing after a few minutes. She could almost fall asleep like this, and Julian seems a step ahead of her at that, eyes heavy lidded as he rests against her.

“How about,” she starts, sitting up a little and reaching up run her fingers across his face, trailing her touch down his nose and booping the end of it just to watch him wrinkle his nose and grin, “we take a shower, and then I’ll make you some of that tea you like?”

His brows furrow. “Do we have any of that left?”

“Mhmm. Just stopped by and got it today.”

Julian shakes his head, laughing quietly and tilting his chin so he can kiss her upside down. “ _God_ , I love you.”

“Hm. I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi i don't usually write smut but uhhh here we are i hope you have enjoyed


End file.
